Animation Errors
Main='Animation Errors' are phenomena in cartoons, when certain scenes look strange, inconsistent or sometimes illogical. Usually these mistakes are committed by artists working on animation, often due to lack of diligence. Types of animation errors Animation and technical glitches Discoloring This error frequently appears in Garfield and Friends Season 6, where certain characters (Mona and Penelope Pussycat, see below) have two or more color schemes even in the same episode. Sizing and shape errors These errors usually occur as attempts of depicting certain facial expressions of characters, especially verbal communication (talking, yelling, yawning and so on). Female cats in Garfield and Friends episodes often suffer from these imperfections. |-|Garfield and Friends= =All Errors= Season 1 Peace & Quiet Splitsecond.png|For a split frame, Jon is missing his nose. Wanted: Wade WW 081.png|When jumping back into bed, both of Booker's eyes are discolored yellow. Ode to Odie OTO_Goof.png|While fanning Butch, the poodle is missing her right arm's wrist tuft. All About Odie AAO goof.png|Odie's ears are yellow on the diagram. Caped Avenger CA Goof.png|Garfield's eye color changes. I Like Having You Around! ILHYAGoof.png|Orson's eye color changes twice in Lanolin's song. Season 2 Fortune Kooky FTK_Goof.png|Even though Orson is completely covered in mud, Wade is still clean. FTK_Goof_2.png|Roy throws away his fortune, FTK_Goof_3.png|He suddenly has it a scene later. Goody-Go-Round G-G-R_Goof.png|When Booker says "Hey, we had a deal", the animation gets stuck for a split second. Rooster Revenge RR Quickie goof.png|In the quickie before the episode, Orson's eyes are completely pink while he skids. Brain Boy Roscoe_Arbuckle.jpg|Odie's ears are discolored the same color as his fur. Origin of Power Pig OOPP_Goof.png|All of Orson's brothers eyes turn yellow, rather than just Gort's. Binky Goes Bad! BinkyStinky.png|The inside of the elephant's right ear is uncolored. Swine Trek ST064.png|Retinas visible through the nose. ST089.png|Lanolin missing eye shadow. Hamelot HamelotGoof.png|King Orson's eye and eyelid colors are reversed. Beach Blanket Bonzo BBB049f.png|Lola lacks purple eye shadow when winking. She instead, has a blue color. BBB067f.png|Lola's left ear appears smaller than her right one, despite the en face view. Hog Noon Hog79a.png|Orson has white irises that he does not normally have. Video Airlines VAGoof.png|Garfield's eyelids are discolored yellow. Season 3 Ship Shape SSGoof1.png|When the captain points at Jon, Jon's eye is uncolored. SSGoof2.png|Before Jon appears in the frame, the woman is missing her eyelashes. Cornfinger CF046c.png |Orson's forehead is discolored white, the same color as his eyes. Twice Told Tale 2TT117.png|When Garfield initially reacts to the viewer's head shake, his right index finger is uncolored. Wedding Bell Blues WBB 71.png|When Marian winks at Jon, her bottom eyelid is uncolored. WBB_96.png|Toward the end, Marian has overly large eyes. WBB_97.png|Enlarged eyes #2. Much Ado About Lanolin MAALGoof1.png|When arguing with Bo, Lanolin is missing the outline of her mouth for a split second. MAALGoof2.png|Lanolin without mouth lines #2 MAAL 130.png|Lanolin is shown without eyeshadow. MAAL 139.png|Lanolin without eyeshadow #2 Mistakes Will Happen The episode's goofs are intentionally full of weird and inconsistent scenes, since its humor is supposed to revolve around the lack of logical continuity. See: Mistakes Will Happen/Gallery The Wise Man TWMTC.png|In the title card, the character Maharishi is thinner, compared to the episode. His overcoat is a different color as well. Season 4 Mama Manicotti MamaManicottiTitleCard.png|In the titlecard, Mama Manicotti has hoop earrings. MAMAMANICOTTI.png|However, in the episode, she has pearl earrings. MammaManicottiGoof.png|Odie's ears are discolored the same color as his fur. The Son Also Rises TSAR28.png|In two present day scenes, Wade's father's hair is brown. Elsewhere in the present, his hair is gray. Truckin' Odie TO Goof.png|Odie's nose's colors are inverted when Billy Bob says, "To take you back I can't afford." Season 5 Taste Makes Waist TMW4.png|In the background window, it is shown to be nighttime, TMW10.png|But in the next shot, changes to daytime. TMW17.png|Garfield's lips are discolored orange. TMW25.png|Jon's eyes are shown off his face. TMWGoof1.png|In one shot, Jon is shown without pupils. TMW183.png|Garfield is shown without a nose. The Perils of Penelope Perils of Penelope.png|Penelope has no lipstick in the title card. Ghost of a Chance GOAC_Goof.png|When the Buddy Bears sing on television, their lips don't move. GOAC_Goof_2.png|The Buddy Bears are heard from Jon's portable TV, even though Binky is shown on screen. The Garfield Rap GarfRap138.png|Penelope has the wrong fur color. Penny non Penny II.png|Penelope wrong fur color #2. Season 6 Garfield's Garbage Can and Tin Pan Alley Revue GGCATPARTitleCard.png|The title card reads the word "review" instead of "revue". The Floyd Story TFS017a.png|In the "Beauty and the Floyd" poster, Floyd is shown with a black nose. TFS017b.png|Floyd's black nose #2 TFS018a.png|'Error 1:' In the background poster, Binky has no make up. Error 2: Floyd's black nose #3 TFS018b.png|'Error 1:' Binky without make up #2 Error 2: Floyd's black nose #4 TFS019a.png|Binky without make up #3 TFS019b.png|Binky without make up #4 TFS019c.png|Binky without make up #5 The Second Penelope Episode Vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h44m53s42.png|Penelope gets her eyelashes back, even though they were removed after her second appearance. Vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h45m04s165.png|Penelope's eyelashes disappear again. The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid LK003j.png|Mona has weirdly bent side hair. LK007 (3).png|Mona missing a line that divides her opened eyes. LK007 (4).png|Missing Line #2 LK019q.png|Mona's bent beehive hairdo #1. Vlcsnap-2011-11-28-14h16m07s205.png|Mona with a different fur color. LK027d6.png|Mona's bent beehive hairdo #2. LK030k.png|Mona's bent beehive hairdo #3. LK046k.png|Mona's bent beehive hairdo #4. LK046n.png|Mona with unusually small lips. LK049a4.png|Mona's fingers are raised in size, as bent hairdo #5. LK051i.png|Mona's bent beehive hairdo #6. LK094a.png|Mona's upper lip is more forward than usual. LK102b.png|Mona bent beehive hairdo #7. LK119h1.png|Mona's bent beehive hairdo #8. LK134a.png|Mona's bent beehive hairdo #9. LK149a.png|Mona's forward lip #2. The Garfield Musical TGM068.png|Flesh inside Penelope's ears are the wrong color. TGM069.png|Penelope's wrong flesh color #2 TGM070.png|Penelope's wrong flesh color #3 TGM129.png|Penelope's right facial side could have been drawn better. TGM169.png|Penelope with strangely shaped lips. TGM176.png|Penelope with a beehive hairdo, instead of her standard forelock. TGM280c.png|The placement of Penelope's ears and hair look strange when she expresses happiness. TGM283f.png|Penelope with enlarged lips when screaming. Knights and Daze KaD70.png|Receptionist is missing lipstick. KaD71.png|Retained lipstick. The Third Penelope Episode 3PE063d.png|Penelope lacking fur inside ears. Season 7 The Guy of Her Dreams GoHD081a.png|Penelope's Stetson fails to cover her eyes. The Discount of Monte Cristo Alo_has_no_bowtie.png|Aloysius' bowtie is missing. Aloysiuspaddrop.png|When Aloysius takes off Orson's costume, his notepad drops to the floor... AloOrsonGrab.png|...and vanishes in the next shot. Alorunningaway.png|It does not show up when Aloysius runs away from where he dropped it. The Stand Up Mouse Iamdisturbed.png|For a split frame, both Odie and Jon are missing their eyes. Odie's ears also have no finishing line. Kiddie Korner Vlcsnap-2019-02-01-18h54m05s343.png|When Aloysius puts his hat on Orson's stomach, there is no lace. Pinkhataloysius.png|Aloysius' hat is colored pink for a split second after Orson sings "The doggie was dead!" Aloysius%27_hat_in_another_position.jpg|Aloysius is drawn with Orson's nose and his bow is the wrong shape when he says "More death, to say nothing of high cholesterol!". Vlcsnap-2019-02-01-19h59m49s291.png|Aloysius' lace disappears for a few seconds when Roy says "And really sell it!". Vlcsnap-2019-02-01-18h50m22s288.png|The book Aloysius reads from is plain red at first... Vlcsnap-2019-02-01-20h00m30s118.png|But after he sings "harangue", the spine becomes green... I_am_sooo_sad.png|...and turns back to red after Aloysius asks "Pie throwing?" Suburban Jungle SubJug013i.png|Garfield misses lips, while staring through binoculars. SubJug029c.png|Retained lips. The Horror Hostess Part 1 THHPO 51.png|Vivacia's mouth is shaped differently compared to the rest of the episode. THHPO 52.png|Vivacia's differently shaped mouth #2 THHPO 145.png|In two shots, Vivacia's color is enhanced. THHPO 149.png|Vivacia enhanced color #2. THHPO 156.png|The character holding a plate of bat has a dark brown undertone and a blue and light brown baseball kit. THHPO 158.png|The same character's skin and kit randomly changes color. |-|Television Specials= Garfield's Feline Fantasies GFFGoof1.png|While walking through a hallway, Garfield's left whiskers are missing. GFFGoof2.png|When Fat Guy shows Lance his half of the ankh, the ankh has no lining at its bottom. GFF 289.png|The waiter has a black tie. GFF 293.png|The tie suddenly turns gray. GFF 325.png|After arriving in the jungle, a few of Lance's walking animations are missing. GFF 338.png|When Fat Guy and Rameet are shown to be following Lance and Slobberjob, Fat Guy's monobrow is discolored. GFFGoof3.png|While sliding down a trap, The mouth below Lance's tongue is discolored pink. Garfield Gets a Life GGAL_Goof.png|When Jon asks a woman to dance with him, she is shown to have long blonde hair, a purple dress, a pearl necklace, purple stockings and purple high heels. GGAL_Goof_2.png|As Jon is dancing to the song, the woman is shown to have her hair in a ponytail, hoop earnings, and different shoes. |-|The Garfield Show= =All Errors= Season 1 Pasta Wars GOOF.png|When Jon looks at the calendar, June has 31 days instead of 30. Catnap CTNP_Goof.png|The light for the silhouette of Jon's head comes from seemingly nowhere. Desperately Seeking Pooky DSP_Goof.png|When Garfield says "Hello", his lips don't move. Pup in the Pound PITPGoof1.png|In one shot, Garfield is shown in bed. PITPGoof2.png|In the next shot, the bed disappears. PITPGoof3.png|In a scene, Odie is thrown out by Garfield. PITPGoof4.png|In the next scene, a dirt trail is seen, even though he never slid through the grass. Odie in Love OIL_Goof.png|When Garfield finishes the sentence "He'll never know the difference", his lips don't move. Meet the Parents DidIDoThat.png|When Garfield says "Did I do that?", his lips don't move. It'sAMiracle.png|When Robert Wilson says "It's a Miracle!", his lips don't move. Family Picture picturegoof.jpg|The pizza is shown as a whole, despite Garfield already taking a slice out. Fish to Fry FTF_Goof.png|When Garfield takes another bite of his tartar sauce sandwich, the second bite isn't visible. Mailman Blues MMB_Goof.png|Garfield's eyes are visible from the bush. MMB_Goof_2.png|When Stu skips out the post office, he is not wearing a mail bag. MMB_Goof_3.png|However, when he runs away, the mail bag is visible. Caroling Capers CLCP_Goof.png|Garfield and Odie watch the viewer instead of the television. From the Oven My_Studio.png|When Mr. Hotchkins says "My Studio!", his voice is the same as Eddie Gourmands. Neighbor Nathan NBN_Goof.png|Nathan's doorbell button is not visible anywhere on his porch, but it is heard being rang. Nice to Nermal NTN_Goof.png|When Odie says "Oh No!", his lips don't move. Season 3 The Golden Lasagna Awards TGLA_Goof.png|After Garfield appears onstage, Myron appears twice in the audience. |-|DTV Movies= =All Errors= Garfield Gets Real JonOutOfSync.png|When Jon shouts "Hot! Hot! Hot!", his lips are out of sync. ThursdayMondayGoof.png|All characters state it is Monday, but the newspaper states it is Thursday. ZeldaKatKreal.png|Zelda is shown in the background to be making Kat Kreal. ZeldaSandwiches.png|In the next shot, she is shown to be serving sandwiches. In the same scene, the sandwiches suddenly prop up. ComicLinesWrong.png|While making the comic, Bonita says "Now be a good boy and take out the trash.", but in the comic itself, it says "Take the trash out." DogsNoTexture.png|The Chihuahua's main texture's are missing. OdieBone.png|Odie is shown to have a bone in his mouth. OdieBoneGone.png|In the next show, his bone suddenly disappears. MissingRail.png|The Staircase rail from previous shots disappeared. WallySmiling.png|Despite previous shots, Wally is seen smiling. JonNearKeith.png|Jon is seen dancing near Dagwood and Odie. JonNearGarfield.png|Jon then suddenly appears dancing near Garfield and Arlene PropBoyWrongHair.png|When Prop Guy begins to chase after Odie, his hair changes color four times. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:The Garfield Show Category:TV specials Category:DTV Movies Category:Television Category:Garfield and Friends Category:The Garfield Show Category:TV specials Category:DTV Movies Category:TV specials Category:Garfield and Friends Category:DTV Movies Category:The Garfield Show